Just Be Conscious
by Jellyfish Mistress
Summary: This Slayers fanfic was formally known as Stained but I decided that name was too popular. This fic is gorey and angsty but there's no sex or anything like that. Anyway, there's a murder in the Slayers family but why does it look like Lina did it?
1. Prologue - Unfortunate Soul

Prologue - Unfortunate Soul   
  
The girl enters the dark room, one arm behind her back. She walks up to Amelia, the shadows dance across her face. She says to her in a low and sinister whisper:  
  
"It's time to die, Amelia."   
  
The girl slowly pulls a hand from behind her back. Amelia can't tell who she is. She squints her eyes, trying to peer through the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?!" Amelia cries desperately.  
  
"You're gonna die." She only repeats herself.  
  
She raises the glistening dagger high above her head. Amelia whimpers, staring up into the girl's face. The princess is frozen with fear.  
  
A grin of pure evil appears on her beautiful face. Suddenly, the dagger is thrust into Amelia's chest. Her evil grin widens. She slides it out slowly, listening to the girl scream. The girl looks at the knife hungrily then back at Amelia. She is grasping her chest. Blood spouts from the wound.   
  
'If only I could see her face...' Amelia's last thoughts are of this.  
  
The murderer lifts the knife to her mouth and slowly, dangerously licks the blood from the knife, her eyes glowing. She then goes in for the kill, raises the knife high above her head once more and suddenly the light catches in her blood red eyes and Amelia is able to see her face. Amelia's eyes widen in shock as she staggers back.  
  
"Iie... Lina-san!" Amelia lifts a hand to her face as if to protect herself.  
  
Lina drives the dagger through Amelia's stomach before she is able to finish her plea. Amelia's limp body falls to a heap on the bloodstained floor. Eerie moonlight spills onto the floor and across Lina's pale face as she peers out through the window. She grips the dagger, still in her hand. It drips with blood, making little red stains on the wooden floor. Lina blinks back tears as her grip tightens on the knife. Finally, one tear escapes. And it is of blood. 


	2. The Shocking Truth!

One - The Shocking Truth   
  
"Ohayo!" Lina called as she practically bounced down the wooden stairs of the Inn. Gourry grinned and greeted her. He didn't bother protesting when she took one of his pancakes as she sat down.  
  
Zelgadiss looked up from his coffee cup. "You're unusually cheerful this morning, Lina."  
  
A bright smiled shone his way. "I'm always this cheerful right before I eat, ne, Gourry?" Lina glanced at her blonde companion of 3 years plus.  
  
Gourry nodded in agreement, chewing a mouthful of blueberry pancakes. Zelgadiss dismissed the issue, knowing they were right and not really caring more or less.  
  
"Excuse meee! Hungry girl here!" Lina waved an arm, signaling a waiter to come and take her order.  
  
An exasperated waitress showed up promptly. It was seven thirty in the morning and she looked like she was still asleep. "May I..." She paused to yawn. "Take your order, Miss?"  
  
"Of coarse!" Lina grinned and proceeded to list an exceeding amount of breakfast foods. The waitress nodded, looking even more tired than when she showed up, then hurried off to place Lina's order.  
  
Meanwhile, Lina got comfortable in her chair and took a gulp of Gourry's sake.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" He protested predictably.  
  
"You can share until I get mine." Lina waved a hand, taking another swallow.  
  
"Does that mean you'll share yours with me?" Gourry asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope!" Lina winked and grinned at him.  
  
"Ohh..." His face fell. He looked up at the fourth chair at the table. It was still empty. After taking another bite of pancake, Gourry spoke up. "Hey, what's taking Amelia so long?"  
  
Lina shrugged, and then grinned slyly at Zelgadiss. "Keep her up late last night, Zelga-bunny?"  
  
This caused Zelgadiss to spew a mouthful of coffee across the table and turn several shades of red. "W-what gives you that idea?!"  
  
Gourry blinked down at the coffee stains on his blue shirt.  
  
"It was only a joke. No need to freak out." Lina frowned, twirling a fiery strand of hair around a gloved finger casually.   
  
Zelgadiss grunted and covered his blush up by taking another sip of coffee.   
  
"Now that I think about it, it is weird for Amelia to sleep this late..." Lina commented.  
  
"So why don't you go check on her?" Gourry opt ionized.  
  
"Because my food's not here yet, Yogurt brain!" She yelled.  
  
Gourry flinched. "Well, it's not gonna be here for a while with all that stuff you ordered."  
  
"Would you like ME to go?" Zelgadiss growled, coffee splashing as he set it firmly on the table.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll go." Lina stood, pushing back her chair. Just before she left the room, she turned, fixing a glare at Gourry. "Touch my food and I'll kill you."  
  
"Y-yes, mam!" He saluted.  
  
Satisfied, Lina made her way upstairs to Amelia's bedroom. The group actually had some extra money and gotten separate rooms. Privacy was a luxury after all.  
  
Lina reached Amelia's temporary quarters and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. She applied force to the wooden door and entered the room. Sunlight poured in through the window.   
  
"How can she stand all these pink and purple frills?" Lina peered around the room in disgust. She stepped over Amelia's boots and cape that had been carelessly thrown on the floor. "Well, she's still here somewhere." Lina noticed Amelia's jeweled accessories still on the bedside table. "Amelia? Are you in here?"   
  
----  
  
Lina's order arrived at the table before she did. Gourry looked around guiltily before reached for a chicken leg.  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head disapprovingly. 'He'll never learn...' He sighed.  
  
Gourry glanced at Zelgadiss, the usual clueless look on his face. He couldn't read Zelgadiss' expression (Who could?) so decided to take the chicken anyway.  
  
Just as his fingertips made contact with the chicken, a blood-curdling scream echoed from upstairs.  
  
"Aieee!!" Gourry squealed and dropped the chicken immediately.  
  
Zelgadiss' eyes widened, muscles tensing. "My god, was that Lina?"  
  
Gourry nodded slowly, looking like he knew he was going to die.  
  
Zelgadiss stood abruptly and rushed up the stairs. "That wasn't a war cry, Gourry."  
  
Gourry wasn't sure what he meant but he followed Zelgadiss anyway.  
  
Zelgadiss' heart pounded as he rushed towards the source of the scream. He'd never heard Lina scream like that in her life. Something was wrong. He could feel it.  
  
Once reaching Amelia's room, he swung the door open and froze. "Lina!" Zelgadiss called. Breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Lina.   
  
Lina was standing on the other side of the bed. A look of horror animated her bright eyes, her hands pressed over her mouth in shock. She was looking at something on the floor.  
  
Gourry entered the room and quietly watched the two. He could feel the tension in the air as Zelgadiss took a few steps forward.   
  
Gourry watched as the horror crept into Zelgadiss' eyes. Zelgadiss' heart nearly stopped. "Amelia..." A knife had been thrust through her chest. The blood had long since stopped flowing. She was dead.  
  
Zelgadiss stumbled backwards a step. He couldn't believe what he saw. Her stunning blue eyes wide open, a look of horror twisted her beautiful face. The formally lively Princess of Saillune was sprawled on the floor in a pool of her own blood.  
  
Zelgadiss glanced up at Lina, tears pooling in his eyes. He could feel his throat tighten. Gourry was too shocked to step forward so he stood in the doorway, watching.   
  
Lina lifted her eyes from the obscenity slowly. As she made eye contact with Zel, caught sight of his heart broken expression, something snapped inside of her. Lina gasped suddenly. It was a labored, painful sounding intake of oxygen. Lina coughed, a small gloved hand wrapping around her throat as she fell to her knees.  
  
Zel and Gourry rushed over to her. Zel kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lina! Lina! Breathe!" Zel instructed.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry cried, helpless to do anything for her. His eyes shifted to Amelia's broken form on the wooden floor. His stomach lurched. 'How could this happen? How could Amelia... be dead?'  
  
Lina still pressed a hand to her chest, the other braced the floor. Her whole body trembled as visions of the night before flashed before her eyes. She could see herself. She could see her own evil expression as she crept up on the helpless girl. Then, like a movie, she watched as the dagger pierced Amelia's tender body. Lina watched herself laugh maniacally as she ripped the dagger from Amelia's broken flesh. Amelia's blue eyes widened as she called out Lina's name. Then everything went black. 


	3. Matters of the Heart

Two - Matters of the Heart   
  
Lina awoke less than fifteen minutes later in Gourry's arms. He'd moved them from the scene of the crime to her own room. Zelgadiss wasn't around.  
  
Lina sat up in her bed, gripping the sheets. Gourry stood over her, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Gourry..." Lina reached up and placed a hand to the side of her face as she remembered what had happened. The light faded from her eyes as she gazed straight ahead. Her hand dropped limply on the bed beside her.   
Gourry sat down at the foot of bed and watched her silently.  
  
Lina glanced up at him, the vacant look still in her eyes. She was trying to make sense of the visions she'd just had. She knew she didn't kill Amelia. How could she?! Amelia was her best friend. Her little sister... and now... she was gone. Lina choked on a sob and buried her face in her hands. How could she have seen those things? Those horrible visions...  
  
A pained look crossed Gourry's face. 'Poor Lina...' He thought. He knew he needed to comfort her. She was crying, for god's sake. But what if she just fire-balled him or something? He frowned, gathering up his courage. 'Be a man, Gourry Gabriev!' Gourry encouraged himself and stood suddenly. He walked over to Lina and dropped a hand on her shoulder abruptly. "Lina..." He said in almost a whisper.  
  
Lina's body shook from the impact. She gasped and looked up at him, startled. But her eyes softened and then overflowed with tears. Lina threw herself into Gourry's abdomen, small hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. "Oh, Gourry!" Lina cried uncharacteristically.  
  
"Lina," Gourry blinked then sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He just sat there, letting her cry into his chest. He even felt the warm tears seeping through the fabric after a while.   
  
Gourry looked down at her, brushing her long wispy bangs from her eyes. Lina looked up at him. Her nose was red from crying. Her face was soaked with salty tears.  
  
"It'll be ok, Lina," He said, although he didn't believe his own words. Lina didn't look like she believed him either. He decided to try again in his attempt to make her feel better. "We'll get through this together."  
  
Lina looked kind of surprised at that but he smiled. "Don't cry, Lina." Gourry lifted a hand and gently wiped her face.  
  
She closed her eyes as his calloused hand ran across her smooth skin. Her thin eyebrows creased as Gourry took his hand away. Lina opened her eyes, looking up at him almost pleadingly.  
  
"I didn't do it." She said suddenly.  
  
Gourry blinked at her. "Huh?"  
  
Lina looked down and shook her head. "I... I don't know... Never mind." She was coming back to her senses now.   
  
Her heart had already moved past Amelia's death. It had gotten used to putting all negative memories behind as soon as possible. That was how Lina survived. That was how she protected herself from depression and made it possible to keep going. Her heart had already forgotten the tragedy but her mind would not.  
  
Lina stood, sliding off of the bed. Gourry watched her curiously. Lina walked over to the window. She placed her hands on the windowsill as she looked out.  
  
Gourry stood and walked over to her. "Lina? Uh... are you okay?" He approached her cautiously.  
  
Lina turned around to face him and he froze. The look on her face scared him. Her red eyes were dangerously narrowed, a gloved hand rested on her hip in classic Lina stance.  
  
"There's only one way to end this, Gourry." Lina spoke in her usual strong voice. When he didn't comment, she continued. "Revenge, Jellyfish Brains! We can't just let whoever did this get away! Amelia-" Her voice broke and she looked at the floor. Her cocky stance fading.   
  
Gourry blinked, but said nothing. After a few seconds of silence, Lina swallowed hard and looked up. She had to ignore the horrible feeling in her stomach and move on. She couldn't let anything, not even death, slow her down.  
  
"We'll find out who did this, Gourry. And we'll make them pay." Determination shone in her ruby eyes as she looked up at him. "I won't rest until we do."  
  
Gourry nodded firmly in reply. A slow grin spread across her face. She knew they would win. And revenge was always sweet. 


	4. Lost Love

Three - Lost Love   
  
Gone. She was gone forever. Maybe he had loved her but now he'd never know.  
  
Zelgadiss walked briskly, angrily through the woods. He wasn't sure just when he'd decided to run, but he was. He had to get away. As if he could run from the reality, he wandered deeper into the forest just behind the Inn.  
  
He kept running, not knowing or caring where he was headed. It was getting hard to even breath. Each breath of air he drew into his lungs stung. Still, nothing could compare to the vivid pain in his heart. The cool wind was strong against his body. As he ran, his cape billowed in the breeze, strands of purplish wire were no longer in his eyes. Violently, he shoved tree branches out of the way and trampled over small bushes. Tears were coming to his eyes now.   
  
After a while, he reached a small pond. Zelgadiss slowed reluctantly, planted himself on the damp bank.  
  
The chimera rested his head in his hands, breathing deep. He looked up slowly into the sky. Storm clouds were brewing.  
  
"How fitting," He thought bitterly. Zelgadiss had always been a realist. More correctly a pessimist. He didn't see any sense in getting your hopes up just to have them crushed. Like Lina, he'd also built a wall around his heart. But someone had begun to tear that wall down. And now she was gone. The only girl he could have possibly loved was dead. Just like that.  
  
Zelgadiss looked heavenward and let out an angry yell. Stone fists pounded once into the damp soil. 'How could this happen?! Amelia was only sixteen. She'd barely begun to live! I'VE barely begun to live...'  
  
Something rippled in the water, catching his eye. He focused on the way the water rippled. A small ripple at first. Then it began to grow, getting larger and larger until it dissipated into the pond as a whole.  
  
Zelgadiss' eyes suddenly pooled with tears. He closed his eyelids in despair, salty tears spilling down his stony cheeks. Wire-laced eyebrows creased and he pulled his knees up to his chest, buried his face in his knees. He must have looked weak, sitting there all curled up. But he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Amelia was gone, so he decided he'd leave too. Lina and Gourry would never see him again.  
  
Zelgadiss swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat and stood. The wind caressed his damp face once more. He reached up, pulled his hood and mask over his face. One glance back towards the Inn. Where Amelia lay in cold blood. Where Lina sobbed into Gourry's chest as he comforted her. Where he would last be seen by his only friends.  
  
Zelgadiss banished all thoughts of Amelia, Lina, and Gourry. He turned towards the road that traveled deeper into the woods.  
  
"I never should have stayed with them so long. I got too attached." He started walking. "Well, that's all going to change now."  
  
The rain began to pour as Zelgadiss' shadowy form disappeared through the trees. 


	5. Moving On?

Four - Moving On?   
  
Lina wasn't surprised when Zel still didn't return after dark. Not wanting to be alone, she insisted on keeping Gourry company. Gourry and Lina sat at the small wooden table that was stationed in his room.  
  
"Where do you think he went, Lina?" Gourry knew she was wondering about Zel. She'd been staring out the window for a whole five minutes. The rain was coming down hard and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.  
  
"Huh?" Lina blinked as her eyes changed focus from outside to Gourry's face.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Gourry asked again.  
  
Lina's eyes seemed vacant. That usual spark of cheerfulness was gone. And with good reason. "I don't know..." Lina sighed, leaning back in her chair and resting her arms behind her head. "But I'm sure he'll be back anytime now, Gourry. Just you wait." She smiled unconvincingly.  
  
Gourry didn't return her weak smile. "Lina..."  
  
"Whaaat?" Lina sighed. "Stop worrying. Zel always wonders off on his own. He'll come back when he's good and ready."  
  
Gourry frowned, but didn't reply. He knew Zel wasn't coming back just as much as Lina did. The question was what happened to him.  
  
For a while, Lina and Gourry just sat there. Lina sipped her coffee, staring vacantly out the window at the blinding rain.  
  
"Hey, Gourry?" Lina broke the silence once more. "Gourry?!"  
  
"Huh?? What??" He blinked rapidly, looking around curelessly.  
  
Lina shook her head. Of course he'd fallen asleep. All this thinking was giving her a headache. And Gourry, well, he just DIDN'T think.  
  
Lina stood, stretching. "Well, it is pretty late. So I'm just going to go to bed." She reached up and untied her cape, letting it fall to the floor. Then she bent down and slipped off her boots.  
  
"Oh, ok." He yawned sleepily in reply. "Uh..." Gourry blinked as he watched Lina crawl into his bed.   
  
Lina rolled over onto her side, turning her back towards him and pulled the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and yawned. Then she was still.  
  
Now Gourry was really confused. But he decided to just let it slide. A superior look came across his face as he "realized" Lina just needed to feel safe. 'Of course. I am her body guard after all.'  
  
Then another realization came to him. 'Wait! Where am I supposed to sleep now??' He worried, glancing around the room. Gourry sighed and shrugged. "Looks like the floor is it." He declared, removing his armor and boots. The Hikari no Ken was already safely hidden in his closet.   
  
Gourry walked around to the bedside table and blew out the candle, glancing at Lina's face. Something made him freeze. He straightened himself up, just hovering over Lina. His blue eyes looked her over. Her small form was barely visible in the dark. Then, just as it came, the fleeting moment of curiosity was gone. Gourry walked over to the other side of the bed, the one Lina's back was facing, laid down on the wooden floor and went to sleep. 


	6. Zel-kun

Five - Zel-kun   
  
The next day, Gourry and Lina were sitting in a crowded restaurant munching their favorite dishes. They'd decided they both deserved something extra special. But Zel was still missing.  
  
Lina took a big bite of the cuisine steak in front of her. "So, where," She paused to swallow. "Do you think he is?"  
  
Gourry gulped some Sake and looked at her. "You mean Zel?" He reached for a slice of cake. (They just had a bunch of random foods out there. 9_9)  
  
"Of course I mean Zel. Who else?" Lina shoved another fork load of potatoes in her mouth. "Don't answer that. -_-"  
  
"I wasn't going to!" Gourry retaliated. 'Just how dumb does she think I am??' He scratched his head, his mind wondering to the ugly, repair-needing ceiling in the restaurant. Suddenly, a chicken leg smacked him right in the eye. "AHH!!"  
  
"You idiot! Can't I just have ONE intelligent conversation with you?!" Lina growled, rising in her chair. Other customers had turned to stare but Lina was used to the attention. Her arms braced the table, supporting her small body as she leaned over the table at him.  
  
"But Lina--"  
  
"No buts, Gourry! Just listen!" Lina sat back down, crossing her legs and propping her head up with her left hand. She studied a piece of meat on her fork in the other. "The point is, Zelgadiss is missing." Her bright red eyes looked up at him again and she dropped the fork into her plate. "This is not normal. We've got to find him."   
  
Gourry blinked, seeing the seriousness in the situation for once. "Yeah, but how are we gonna do that?" He asked innocently.  
  
Suddenly, Lina's fork began to vibrate against the plate as she twitched. Eyes closed and her left hand grabbing a handful of fiery hair, she struggled to suppress the urge to flame him as well as whoever might be within a 10 mile radius of him (excluding herself, of course).  
  
Finally, Lina sighed, putting down the fork. "We LOOK for him." She twitched a little as she reached for her glass of Sake.  
  
A light bulb went off in Gourry's head. "OHHHHH!" He grinned then went to work on his own steak.  
  
----  
  
After their self-proclaimed well-deserved meal, the two traveled up and down the streets searching for Zelgadiss. It'd been two hours and they still hadn't found him. Lina suddenly plopped down on the stonewall of a fountain. Gourry blinked and stood next to her.  
  
"So, what now?" Gourry looked down at the exhausted girl.  
  
She sighed. "Knowing Zel, he's probably found some place were he can't be disturbed." She stood, lifting her arms behind her head. Her eyes focused on the sky almost wistfully. "I guess he'll come back when he gets ready. I just..." She dropped her arms, looking at Gourry. "Didn't expect him to just leave at a time like this, you know?"  
  
Gourry frowned. 'Amelia-chan...' She'd always been there to cheer them up. Even when he had no clue what was going on and Lina was beating him for it, Amelia had an encouraging word to say. She was the force of positive energy that kept them going on rainy days and when things looked downright impossible. Amelia was a determined and strong girl. Amelia was like a little sister to him. Now he turned to face Lina, his eyes clouding over. He didn't speak.  
  
Lina blinked. 'Gourry...'  
  
"Maybe he's not coming back," Gourry said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. It was dark and brimming with emotion.  
  
Lina looked at him strangely. "Where would you get an idea like that, Gourry?" The way he was talking... It was strange. She frowned.  
  
Gourry blinked and shrugged, reverting back to normal. "Well, it does sound like Zel, doesn't it?"  
  
"But Gourry, this-!" She stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes focused on the ground. And the dust she'd stirred up with her boot in the past few minutes. "I know Zel likes to be on his own when bad things happen. But," She lifted her head to look at him. The sunlight reflected in her eyes almost cynically. "Amelia is dead. Why did he leave us?"  
  
Gourry flinched at her words. He knew she was hurting. Amelia was like a sister to her too, if not a best friend. He frowned, watching her.   
  
Lina wasn't used to this kind of pain, so she got angry to try and cover it up. She'd covered up many scars that way before. But this was different. This was more than she could handle. And if she tried to cover it up now, things would only get worse when it all surfaced again. There was no way to escape this and she knew it.  
  
"Maybe if I go look for him alone," She suggested half-heartedly.  
  
"Huh?" Gourry couldn't see her motive.  
  
She averted her eyes from his gaze. "Well, Zel and I... You and Zel aren't that close anyway." Lina looked up at him innocently.  
  
"So, I guess I'll just go look around town then." He said rather flatly.  
  
Lina blinked. "Well, I-"  
  
"Look, it's obvious you want to be alone, Lina." He cut her off suddenly. "But so do I. So we'll meet up for dinner, ok?" His eyes softened as he smiled down at her.  
  
Lina smiled slowly. "Ok, Gourry. You know where." They often met up at their favorite Dessert Shoppe so it was a set location. Only usually Amelia was tagging along and dragging Zel with her.  
  
He nodded then turned and walked further into the crowds. "See you later, Gourry!" Lina called after him, waving cheerfully. He lifted a hand and waved without turning around. She knew he was smiling.  
  
Lina sighed and turned in the other direction. If Zel was anywhere, if wouldn't be in town. She started off walking casually then broke into a run. Her breath quickened as she made herself go faster. That lump in her throat just wouldn't go away. 'Where are you, Zel?' Her heart ached for her friend as she ran. 


	7. Raymia to the Rescue!

Six - Raymia to the Rescue   
  
The sun was setting as Gourry stepped out of the restaurant where he and Lina were supposed to meet. His mood was worse than when he'd left her. He hadn't expected her to stand him up. He sighed and decided to walk around town for a little while. Hopefully he'd run into her. Of course he knew she could take care of herself but he still didn't like the idea of not being able to protect her.  
  
Meanwhile, petite, blond haired Raymia bounded out of an ice cream shop with an ice cream cone in each hand. It was nighttime now, which meant the sun wouldn't be out to quickly melt her ice cream. Therefore, she could have two cones in double the time. She smiled to herself licking each cone in turn as she traveled down the dusty street.   
  
Fourteen-year-old Raymia had come here to find Lina and the rest of her old friends. They'd traveled together for a time and then gone on their separate ways once the main events were over. Once she'd heard of and mourned over Amelia's death, she knew she had to come see how Lina was doing.   
  
Raymia had traveled alone as usual, except for a marshmallow-looking Chimera that seemed to follow her everywhere. She just called him Marshie.  
  
"I wonder where they could be..." Raymia said mostly to herself as they walked through town. (Well, Marshie just kinda bounced...) Suddenly, a tall man seemed to stick out of the crowd. She'd never mistake that long blonde hair and muscular build for anyone. "Gourry-san!!" Raymia cried and tackled him in a hug from behind.  
  
Gourry's eyes bugged as someone attacked him from behind for no reason at all! He spun around, whipping out his sword. Raymia clung to him and was swung off in the other direction as he spun around.   
  
"Eeee!!" Raymia screamed as she crashed into the side of a building, dropping both ice cream cones in the dirt. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Gourry-san!! My ice cream! T_T"  
  
Gourry blinked at the small blonde. "Raymia?! What are you doing here?" He walked over to her as she helped herself up.  
  
"Well," She paused to dust herself off and yank her short blue skirt down a few inches, then she looked back up at him. "I came here to find you and Lina-san." Suddenly, she gasped. "Where IS Lina-san?!" Raymia picked up Gourry by his arms, moving him to the left and then to the right as she frantically looked for Lina. When she didn't see Lina anyway, she let go of Gourry. "What did you DO with her, Gourry-san?!" Raymia cried, clenching both fists under her chin dramatically.  
  
Gourry blinked at the girl, scratching the back of his head. "She went to look for Zel."  
  
Raymia gasped, resuming yet another dramatic pose. "Zel's MISSING?!" Marshie mimicked her expression as he often did.  
  
Gourry looked a little more serious now as he looked into the sunset. "Hai. So she went to look for him. She was supposed to meet me for dinner, but she didn't show." He looked back down at Raymia, shadows of the sunset highlighting his features.  
  
Raymia frowned, loosing the drama herself. She reached up and placed a hand on Gourry's arm. "Don't worry, Gourry-kun." A bright, cheery smile spread across her face as she looked up at him. "We'll just wait for them at the Inn!" At his mistress' change in mood, Marshie bounced up and down, smiling widely.  
  
Gourry slowly smiled down at the pair. "Hai."  
  
"Let's go! n_n" Raymia smiled, grabbing Gourry's hand and pulling him along like a little sister would her big brother. Marshie bounded after them genki-ly. 


	8. Far Away

Seven - Far Away   
  
In another town not too far from Lina's current one, Zel sat in a tavern casually. His hood and mask covered his face. Only a few rebellious lavender strands peeked out. And no one would notice his blue skin or rocky complexion as long as they didn't look straight at him. He doubted that would happen.   
  
It was getting dark now. He hadn't been there long but he was on his third round already. Zelgadiss turned the bottom up and sipped the last of the beer. He let out a sigh and declined as a waitress came to offer him more beer.  
  
He was getting absolutely nowhere. He frowned. Was he going to run from this too? Another milestone in his past. Another horrible memory he'd try to bury. But that hadn't helped before. He still had this hideous form and Amelia would still be dead tomorrow.  
  
Zelgadiss rested his chin on his hand as he picked at the food on his plate. He wasn't hungry in the least but had ordered food just for the sake of seeming normal. His thoughts drifted to Lina and Gourry. 'They know by now I'm not coming back. I know Lina won't give up until she finds the one responsible for Amelia's death. I wonder what her first step is. I'm sure Gourry will stick by her and follow her wherever she goes, unlike myself. I wonder what she thinks of me now.'   
  
He pushed around a hunk of meat on his plate with his fork. He grunted at his childish activity, standing and pushing his chair aside. A few people looked up at him but averted their gaze when they saw a hint of blue or purple or rock. Zelgadiss dropped a tip on the table and walked out into the night.  
  
He continued down the streets. He wasn't walking to anywhere in particular. He just felt like walking. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. As usual, his heart was at war with his mind. But also as usual, his mind was winning. A strong wind rushed by, billowing out his cape and blowing off his hood.  
  
"Zel!" A female voice cried from behind. "Zel!!" His eyes widened and he turned around slowly. He knew who it was, but he was still shocked that she'd found him so soon. That'd she'd even made such effort in looking for him. He'd underestimated her again.  
  
Lina wasn't just walking casually, but running. She'd been running most of the way. She shoved people out of her way, desperation overwhelming her beautiful face. As she reached Zel, she buried herself in his arms. He almost backed away in alarm. Lina just didn't act like this. But instead, he wrapped his arms around her. 'Amelia...' Her name ran across his brain as he held Lina in the middle of that crowded street.  
  
----  
  
Lina blamed her sudden emotion on his sudden disappearance. Zel blamed it on Gourry's lack of attention towards her. She'd kicked him in the shin at that. The two were now sitting away from the crowds in a bakery shop. It was late so not many people were there. Lina ordered a strawberry shake and banana split while Zel just settled on coffee as usual.  
  
Lina took a swig of her shake, eyeing Zel. "So, Zelly-boy. Why'd you run off on us?" She got right to the point.  
  
He frowned, setting down his coffee to respond. "That's obvious, isn't it?"  
  
She pointed her fork at him after removing a delightful bite of banana split from it. "That's no excuse, Zel. You're not alone in this."  
  
"Hm." He took another sip of coffee.  
  
Lina growled. "You're always like this, Zel!"  
  
He looked down at her, his expression unreadable. "And you're always like this, Lina."  
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"You hunt me down, accuse me of whatever, then when I don't defend myself, you yell at me some more." He stood abruptly. "I'll tell you again, Lina. Don't follow me." And with that, Zelgadiss turned and stalked out of the bakery.  
  
Lina stood, staring after him in disbelief. "Zel!" She started walking after him then stopped. She reached back and grabbed her shake then hurried after him. "Zel! Wait up!!"  
  
Lina stepped out of the Tavern and into the dark street. Zel was already gone. "Zel!!" Lina called. A few late shoppers turned their heads but Zel was nowhere around. Lina growled, clenching the fist not occupied by her shake. "Darn it, Zel!" She sighed and started walking back down the way she'd come.  
  
Lina glanced up at the sky and her eyebrows creased. It was getting dark fast. She'd have to Ray Wing it back to the Inn. As soon as she reached the towns limits, she dropped her empty shake container and activated the spell.  
  
The wind was cooling and refreshing to her after the hot day's journey. Storm clouds were brewing in the sky still. Probably the same ones Zel had seen at the lake in the woods. Lina exhaled, loving the way the wind blew through her hair and caressed her face as she flew over the earth. Her attempt to get Zel back had failed. She wondered what Gourry had done the remainder of the day...   
  
"Gourry!!" Her eyes widened at the thought of him and she nearly lost her concentration on the spell. "Crap! I was supposed to meet him for dinner!" Lina groaned. Then decided on a different outcome. "Ah well. It is Gourry after all. I bet HE forgot too." She sighed, focusing once again on the spell and her destination. 


	9. Blurry Eyes

Eight - Blurry Eyes   
  
Back at the Inn, Raymia had treated herself to some ice cream to replace what she'd lost earlier. Then they went upstairs to Gourry's room. Raymia plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs, still licking an ice cream cone. Gourry pulled out a chair and sat down as well.  
  
"Is Lina-san going to be back soon?" Raymia asked him.  
  
Gourry sweatdropped. "Well, you never know with Lina. ^^;"  
  
Raymia mimicked his expression and nodded. "Hai..."  
  
For a few minutes, it was silent except for Raymia's slurping of ice cream. She looked around the room with huge eyes. It was awkward, just sitting there with Gourry. She thought of him as a big brother, but usually Lina was there to fill the silence. A sadness crept into Raymia's eyes. 'Or Amelia…' Her eyes began to cloud again. She forced down another bite of ice cream. It was so cold it burned her throat. Her eyes blurred as she dropped her gaze to the bed she was sitting on. The tears were about to spill over.  
  
But the clearing of someone's throat brought her attention off of her sadness. She looked up, towards the doorway. There, Lina stood in a usual cocky stance, a hand on her hip and a grin on her face.  
  
A huge grin spread across Raymia's face. "Lina-san!" She jumped up to give Lina a hug but then glanced down at her ice cream. It had melted while she was fighting her tears. "My ice cream!! T_T" She sobbed.  
  
Gourry made a sympathetic face and patted Raymia on the head. She sighed and glumly dropped her ice cream out the window. Marshie bounded after it but Raymia didn't notice as she shut the window. A few seconds later, the white chimera perched itself on the windowsill unnoticed and peered into the room.  
  
Lina grinned and walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Long time, no see, Raymia." She wasn't really that surprised to see her. She'd kind of expected a reunion sooner or later.  
  
Raymia smiled. "Yeah, I thought I'd just come see how you all were doing. But..." Her smiled faded.  
  
Lina knew why she had come. Because of Amelia. Lina's smile wavered as she walked closer to the bed where Raymia sat. Tears were welling in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lina-san!" Raymia burst into tears and fell into Lina's arms. Lina blinked as she caught hold of Raymia, placing gloved hands on the girl's arms. Lina glanced at Gourry who was blinking at them. An impassive look set on Lina's face. She had to be tough. And Raymia did too. She firmly gripped Raymia's slender arms and pried her off. Raymia looked at Lina with tear filled blue eyes.  
  
"Snap out of it, Raymia." Lina said firmly. "We don't have time to cry." She set Raymia on the floor. Raymia sniffled, blinking up at her. "You've got to get over it!" Lina almost yelled, tears welling in her own eyes. "Amelia is dead." She turned away from them briefly. "And there's nothing we can't do about it! So quit cryin' already." Lina turned to glare at Raymia, her eyes no longer blurry.  
  
Raymia looked down at her feet. She knew Lina would be like this. Lina was always like this when something tragic happened. It made her so angry! Lina could always hide her feelings with her anger. She could always hide the pain. But Raymia, she wasn't like that. She didn't have that gift. Raymia was just as close to Amelia as Lina was. They were best friends, no doubt. 'How can she still do this?!' Raymia's heart screamed. 'Has she no compassion at all?!' But Raymia knew better as she looked into Lina's angry stare. She knew Lina was right. Lina was strong and if Raymia wanted to be strong, she'd have to follow Lina's example. 'I have to get over it,' Raymia told herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Hai, Lina-san." Raymia let a small smile spread over her lips. "I'm ok." She sniffled a little then glanced at Gourry who was staring into space. "Gourry-san?" Raymia blinked. "Gourry-san??"  
  
"Ah- Ano?" Gourry blinked as the two women came into focus. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Raymia giggled. "You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Lina shook her head in reply, grinning. "Of course not. Do you ever expect him to?" She walked over and sat in the chair at the head of the small table. Raymia followed her and sat across from Gourry.  
  
"So what now?" Raymia asked Lina.   
  
Lina propped her elbows up on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands. Her ruby red eyes turned to Raymia. A certain mystery, a familiar excitement was shining in them. Raymia recognized the sparkle in her eyes. The excitement of a new challenge. A new battle.   
  
"We get our revenge." She grinned slowly, her voice low and dangerous.  
  
"But Lina, revenge against who??" Gourry asked. "We don't know who did it."  
  
Now the glowing red orbs turned to Gourry as she spoke. "We don't know now. But we will find out." Lina backed away from the table and stood. Raymia and Gourry's eyes followed her motions. Lina placed a hand on her hip, a mischievous grin spread across her face. She was shining as she looked down at her friends.   
  
In the background, Marshie finally managed to push up the window creating a dramatic wind effect for Lina. Her long fiery tresses flowed beautifully in the breeze. The incoming breeze billowed out her cape.   
This is where Gourry makes a bored-looking expression towards the camera and Raymia sweatdropped.  
  
"This is so not coincidence," Raymia giggled, then turned her attention back to the Drama Queen, Lina Inverse.  
  
"We will find out and when we do," Lina paused, allowed a sinister grin to expose her canines. "They'll wish they'd never messed with Lina Inverse."  
  
Suddenly, Marshie dropped the window and squeezed into the room. He bounced up on the tabletop and over to Raymia shivering.   
"Marshie??" Raymia blinked as it bounced into her hands. "What's wrong? What scared you?"  
  
Gourry leaned forward, very interested in the chimera. "So... it's NOT a marshmallow?"  
  
Lina's heroic stance slumped as the little chimera suddenly got all the attention.  
  
"It does kind of look like a jellyfish..." Gourry rambled on.  
  
"Baka!" Lina whacked him in the back of the head causing his face to collide with the tabletop. "You're the jellyfish!"  
  
"What'd I do??" Waterfall tears streamed down SD Gourry's face. Lina ignored him and glanced over at Raymia and Marshie.  
  
"What's HIS problem?" Lina asked rather sourly.  
  
Raymia looked up at Lina, cuddling the shivering Marshie against her chest. "Maybe something's out there, Lina-san. Something's scared him." Fear crept into Raymia's eyes as she realized it could be the killer. "Do you think--"  
  
"SH!" Lina quieted her before she could utter the words. Everyone was silent except for the wind whooshing outside. Lina tiptoed over to the window cautiously then through it open. She leaned out the window and cupped a hand to her mouth. "HEY!! Don't even think of messin' with me, pal or I'll give you hell like you've never seen before!!" Lina called into the night, before closing the window and walking back over to them.  
  
Gourry and Raymia blinked at her. "Do you really think that's going to keep him away, Lina?" Gourry sweatdropped.  
  
"Of course it will! What are you saying?!" She challenged.  
  
Raymia came to his defense before another fight was started. "Anyway, it's kind of late. But..." Her big blue eyes shifted away from Lina's gaze as she spoke. "Can I sleep with you, Lina-san?"  
  
Lina blinked. "Uh... Sure, I guess so." She instinctively stole a glance at Gourry, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Gourry caught her gaze, but he was clueless of course. Suddenly, Raymia glomped onto her and she nearly fell over.  
  
"Arigato, Lina-chan!! n_____n!" Raymia hugged her tightly, her true personality returning after the depression.  
  
"Get off!!" Lina struggled to pry the girl off. "Getooofff!!"  
  
Gourry stood, a superior look on his face as he walked over and peeled Raymia off of Lina one handed. Lina panted as she set Raymia back on the floor.  
  
"Geez!" Lina straightened her clothes.  
  
"Gomen. v.v" Raymia looked rather embarrassed but Lina didn't acknowledge it.  
  
Gourry coughed. "Anyway, if you girls are going to sleep in here, I guess I'll sleep in Zel's room."  
  
"Uh..." Lina began.  
  
"Nono! It's ok, Gourry-san! You can sleep in here if you're scared of the bad guy too!" Raymia offered cheerfully.  
  
"Well, uh..." Gourry sweatdropped, glancing at Lina.  
  
"Why're you looking at me?! I don't care." She huffed. "But you know you're getting the floor." She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.  
  
Gourry sighed, not even bothering to pick a fight with her. "I know..."  
  
"Alright! It's settled then!" Raymia cheered. She grabbed some pajamas out of nowhere and handed a pair to Lina. "Let's go change, Lina-san. Don't you want to take a bath first? I hear these springs are really nice! n_n"  
  
Lina stared at the pajamas then took them. "Yeah, that'll be great!" She grinned slowly. "We'll be back later, Gourry!" She waved as they hurried out of the room. Just before she closed the door, she looked back over her shoulder and winked at him. "Don't go anywhere!"  
  
While the girls were getting their baths, Gourry decided to take one himself. The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful. Gourry slept on the floor as he'd promised... sort of. Lina and Raymia slept peacefully in the queen sized bed. Luckily, Lina didn't kick too much and Raymia only got a few bruises. 


	10. Emerald Weapon

Nine - Emerald Weapon   
  
Early the next morning, the three finished breakfast in Gourry's room and were sitting around the wooden table.   
  
"So, how are we going to find the killer?" Raymia asked as Marshie bounded around on the floor.  
  
Lina blinked. "Well, I, uh... First, we need to analyze who we know that would want to kill Amelia."  
  
"Well, I don't know anyone," Gourry stared at the ceiling.  
  
"He's right, Lina-san. There's no one." Raymia stated.  
  
Lina frowned. They were right... Or were they? "She never mentioned any rivals to the Crown. So I don't think it could be that..." Lina rested her chin in her palms.  
  
"And they used a knife. Not very formidable." Ramia pointed out. "So it must not have been a magic user."  
  
"Yeah, why would they leave a knife behind for people to get leads from?" Gourry wondered.  
  
Lina blinked. "The knife! Did they already take it away?" She looked at Gourry. "HEY!" She pounded the table in front of him.  
  
"Ahh!" He jumped, blinking at her.  
  
"Baka ne..." She closed her eyes angrily and prepared to whack him over the head but someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lina-san, no!" It was Raymia. "We don't have time for this! We have to find that knife." Lina frowned and nodded, lowering her fist as Raymia released her.  
  
"Oh, THAT knife? I have it right here!" Gourry grinned, pulling a knife out of his boot. Lina promptly whacked him over the head. His face met with the table and Raymia groaned.  
  
"Never mind that." Lina hissed, referring to Gourry's injuries as she grabbed the knife from her hand. She sat back down, folding her legs underneath her so she could be a little taller than the table. She unsheathed the knife and gazed at its surface. Her eyes covered every inch of the blade. It was a little longer than a dagger. Long enough to be a small sword. And it was clean. Gourry had had enough sense to clean if before putting it in his boot. Nowadays, they didn't have anything to analyze fingerprints or blood so it didn't matter. Raymia and Gourry leaned closer to Lina, looking over the weapon themselves.   
  
Suddenly, she froze. Raymia and Gourry looked up at her questioningly. Lina threw the small sword on the table and stood abruptly. Her eyes were wide. The other two stared at her as she reached for the spot where her own dagger should be... It was gone. Lina exhaled a short breath, a hand still hovering over her hip. 'That's my...' Her eyes slowly wandered to the dagger on the table. The emerald jeweled handle was an exact replica. The blade was long enough. Lina finally made eye contact with her friends. "That's my sword..." Lina said quietly.   
  
Raymia and Gourry's eyes widened in identical horror. Lina walked over to the table and picked up the sword. Her gaze turned to Gourry, ruby red orbs bore into his blue eyes. Gourry blinked at her.  
  
"Gourry, are you sure this is the right sword? You didn't find this somewhere else?"  
  
"N-no. I went back and got it after I carried you to my room."  
  
Raymia blinked. "After you what??"  
  
"Hey! I was unconscious!" Lina retaliated.  
  
"WHAT?!" Raymia backed away from the table, staring at Gourry. "Gourry-san, you- you-"  
  
"NO!!" Lina and Gourry yelled together.  
  
Raymia cowered from their yelling, then blinked, slowly making her way back to the table. She decided not to ask any more questions.  
  
Lina and her friends turned their attention back to the dagger. Lina jawed tensed. 'Amelia was killed with my sword?? Why? How?' She sat back down, the other watching her vacant stare. 'The killer was able to get the sword from my room without me even knowing? What if I would've woken up? I could have stopped them... I could have-' Lina's eyes blinked back into focus as she willed the thoughts away. Gourry and Raymia were staring at her with concerned expressions. Lina frowned.  
  
"Whaat?" She glared, gripping the dagger.   
  
"But if it was your dagger, Lina..." Raymia started. But something in Lina's eyes made her stop. How could she even think Lina could have killed Amelia? Even if it was a little bit logical and they had no other leads, how could she? Raymia adverted her eyes from Lina's and shut her mouth.  
  
Lina's eyebrows creased. Almost like she could read Raymia's mind. She knew what she was thinking. The same thought had crossed her mind. Only she knew she didn't kill Amelia. She shifted her eyes to Gourry.  
  
"But wouldn't that mean that..." It seemed as if a light bulb went off in Gourry's head. Then he looked down at Lina, catching her gaze. And they just stared at each other for a moment. Her, wondering if he was making the accusation as well, and him wondering if he should. Lina's eyes narrowed and she stepped back from the table.  
  
"What, do you both think I killed Amelia now?" Lina growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Raymia's head jerked up to look at Lina. "No! You would never do that!"  
  
"Even Gourry's 'figured it out'. Don't you think I killed Amelia, too, Gourry?" Lina glared at him.  
  
An angry looked crossed his face and he stood. Lina blinked as he grabbed her arm. His piercing blue eyes stared right at her, as if they were going to look right through her. Lina held her breath and looked up at him.  
  
"We never said any of that, Lina! Do you hear me?" His voice was strong and he wasn't joking around. "We don't think you killed Amelia and we never will." He slowly released her arm. "So don't worry... We trust you." Gourry shifted his gaze and sat back down in his chair, resting his chin on the backs of his hands.  
  
Lina stood there, blinking. She couldn't believe Gourry had just said all that. But she smiled as she looked at him and Raymia. "Thanks, guys." She took her seat back at the table. Raymia smiled up at her, tears glittering in her eyes.   
  
Lina cleared her throat, looking down at the dagger again. "Anyway. I just don't understand how they got this out of my room without me knowing."  
  
"Well, we had done a lot of traveling that day so you were probably just really tired," Gourry pointed out.  
  
"Maybe they... are really sneaky and good?" Raymia sweatdropped at her weak supply of suggestion.  
  
Lina took a deep breath, deciding whether or not to tell them. "And then there's that strange vision I had..." Her eyes looked off in a random direction, waiting for them to ask.  
  
"What vision, Lina-san?" Raymia blinked.  
  
Lina looked back at them. 'This is going to give them even more reason to believe I killed her... But they don't really think that, do they?' She closed her eyes briefly, then looked into the eyes of her friends. "It happened after I found... Amelia." She glanced at Gourry. "Remember when I fell to the floor and you ran over there?" He nodded. "It was then. Just before I passed out. I had a vision that I... that I was the one who killed Amelia." Raymia gasped, but she continued. "I saw it all in horrible detail. As I raised this dagger above my head to-" Lina paused, setting her elbows on the table then rested her chin backs of her hands. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows creasing as she spoke of the horror. "And I heard her scream and call out my name." She opened her eyes once more. "It was so real, I... I passed out."  
  
Raymia and Gourry sat in silence. Watching her with their wide blue eyes. They didn't know what to say.  
What could anyone say to that? Lina rose to her feet, placing a hand on her hip, eyes cast downward. Her audience waited. Then she lifted her head, fiery bangs subsided to reveal bright ruby eyes.  
  
"I don't know why I had those visions. But I do know, that whatever the cost, I will avenge Amelia's death. Do you hear me?" She narrowed her eyes, searching her friends' faces. "I'll make them pay even if risking my own life is the case. Amelia's death will not be in vain."  
  
Raymia stood. She looked up at Lina with a determined expression. "We will avenge Amelia's death in the name of Justice no matter what the cost!" She declared and stuck out a hand, letting her palm hover over the table.  
Gourry nodded and stood as well. The girls' eyes turned to him. His blonde hair covered his face until he lifted his head. "Amelia's killer will pay with their life." Gourry meant what he said. He stuck out his hand as well, letting it fall on top of Raymia's.  
  
Lina looked at her friends then placed her hand on top of theirs. "Victory will be ours," She declared, grinning. They all nodded firmly in reply. Amelia's death would be avenged. No matter what.  
  
  
Lina, Gourry, and Raymia were walking down the dusty street. It was a few hours after noon. With no leads so far, except that the killer used Lina's own dagger, they were very confused.   
  
Raymia sighed, her posture slouching as she walked beside Gourry. "Lina-san…"  
  
Lina and Gourry glanced at her.  
  
"I'm so hungry… T_T"  
  
"But we just ate!" Lina yelled, pausing in her stride to thrash her arms at the little blonde. Raymia cringed and Gourry stopped to scratch his head.  
  
"Actually, I think it was a few hours ago, Lina… 9.9"  
  
Lina twitched for a second, clenching her fists by her sides and focusing on the ground. She looked up at them suddenly, an angry glare on her face. "How are we going to get anything accomplished if you two keep eating all the time!"  
  
Raymia blinked. She'd never heard Lina demote food before. "You're right, Lina-san. But I'm still not finding clues at all." She moaned.  
  
Gourry nodded. "Me too! Err, me neither! Um… uhh…"  
  
Lina growled. But the truth was, none of them were finding any clues. Then she put on a smile and waved a hand care freely in the air. "Well, I suppose a snack wouldn't hurt." Lina winked at the girl.  
  
"Wai! Arigato!" Raymia cheered and glomped Lina. Lina shook her off, still smiling. They made their way down the street towards the nearest restaurant. But suddenly, a strange presence made Lina stop. Raymia and Gourry stopped as well.  
  
"What is it?" Raymia asked Lina. An angry look had crossed her face. Then suddenly, a smiling close-eyed priest appeared in between them. "Nani yo?!" Raymia shrieked and fell backwards. Gourry caught her, blinking.  
  
"Xelloss!!" Lina glared at the purple haired Mozaku. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't that she hated Xelloss. Just that whenever he was around, something was bound to go wrong.  
  
Xelloss chuckled at Lina's behavior. "I've heard about the occurrences, Lina. And I came to check on you, that's all."  
  
Lina saw right through his cheerful act. She clamped a hand down on his shirt. "Why are you really here, Xelloss?" He could tell by the tone in Lina's voice that she wasn't joking around.  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped. "Let's talk inside, shall we?" He pointed to a restaurant stationed behind him.  
  
  
After everyone except Xelloss and Raymia, who ordered ice cream, ordered large amounts of food, Xelloss seemed ready to tell his tale. Lina popped a piece of food in her mouth. "Alright, Xelloss. Start talkin'."  
  
"Well, you see…" He wasn't going to just spit it out. After all, he was the mysterious priest. He enjoyed watching them squirm.  
  
"Xelloss!" Raymia complained at his side.  
  
He sweatdropped, waving a hand at her. "Alright, alright." Then he became serious, opening his brilliant violet eyes in effect. Lina knitted her brow and listened carefully. "I have reason to believe that Amelia's killer is not human."  
  
"Then why would they use my sword?" Lina asked him.  
  
"Hmm…" He placed a gloved hand on his chin, loosing the serious air once more.  
  
"You ARE going to tell us, aren't you, Xellos-san??" Raymia glared at him.  
  
"I thought you would have figured it out by now, Lina. They could have used some powerful spell that would leave no evidence. But instead they chose your dagger. The reason for that is…" He paused, waiting for her to lean in. When she did, he continued, quite pleased. "To blame you for Amelia's death."  
  
Lina reeled back. "What?! But who would want to do that?"  
  
"Someone who doesn't like you very much?" Raymia suggested. Lina glared at her.  
  
Gourry gasped suddenly. "That could mean one person out of any ten villages!!"  
  
"Gourry!!" Lina whacked him over the head routinely then turned her attention back at Xelloss. He was casually licking his double fudge ice cream cone looking as carefree as a small child. Lina sighed. "Well?!"  
  
"Either that or," He spoke in between licks of ice cream. "They want something from you."  
  
Lina blinked. "Want something… But what?"  
  
"That…" He lifted a finger and the group cringed. "Is something I don't know." They all sighed a sigh of relief. Then Xelloss pushed his chair back and stood. "That's all for now, mina." He waved to them and casually walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Xelloss!! Wait!" Raymia called, holding his dripping ice cream cone in one hand.  
  
"Come back here!! Jerk!" Lina yelled, shaking a fist at him.  
  
Gourry just continued eating his delicious dish, oblivious to anything else that was going on.  
  
Lina sat back down in her chair and sighed. "Well, we might as well eat while the food's warm!" She grinned, piercing a fish fillet with a fork. She lifted the scrumptious food to her mouth and chomped down on it. But she froze and her eyes bugged, then came the waterfall tears as she removed the fish. "It's cold… T_T"  
  
Gourry looked up. "H-hey, where'd Xelloss go?"  
  
Raymia just shrugged and smiled and started eating Xelloss' leftover ice cream. n_n 


	11. Murder of Innocence

Ten – Murder of Innocence   
  
That night back at the Inn, Lina and Raymia were bathing in the large community bath. It was late so no one else was in. Lina had timed it just right. n_- Raymia was washing Lina's hair for her as Amelia often had.  
  
"It's gotten really long, Lina-san." Raymia smiled. "I like it." But when Lina didn't reply with some conceded comment, Raymia leaned down over her shoulder and looked at her. "Ano… Lina-san?"  
  
Lina blinked, Raymia's breasts coming into clear focus. "AHH! Get it outta my faaace!!" Lina thrashed, knocking Raymia into the water with a splash. Lina was breathing heavily with an angry look on her face as Raymia surface.  
  
She sweatdropped and slowly inched away from Lina. "Gomen nasai! I was just seeing if you were still awake." She laughed nervously. "You weren't responding…"  
  
Lina sighed and shrugged it off. "I was just thinking… about what Xelloss said." She looked up at Raymia who was now sitting as far under the water a possible. "Someone wants something from me. Someone that isn't human. And they're trying to frame me as a murderer to get it? I don't understand."  
  
Raymia placed a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Maybe they just want to get you mad."  
  
"Mad?" Lina's ruby eyes narrowed. "Raymia, I've vowed to kill them."  
  
Raymia had to admit to herself that Lina was a little bit scary when she was thinking this way. Maybe killing the enemy wouldn't have to happen? 'No! What am I thinking?!' She scolded herself. 'Whoever, or whatever it was, killed Amelia is going to pay with their life.' An angry look came over her face but she was silent.  
  
"Hai! It is merely the law of the just and fair Heavens that we get revenge for Amelia!" Raymia declared, pointing a finger at the Heavens.  
  
Lina blinked. "Yeah, something like that. ^^; Anyway, can ya' finish washing my hair now?"  
  
Raymia smiled. "Hai!"  
  
--  
  
After they finished bathing, Raymia and Lina crawled into Gourry's bed again. Gourry groaned. "I have to sleep on the floor again? v_v Can't you girls sleep in Lina's room or something?"  
  
Raymia sat up in bed and smiled at him and shook her head. "Nope! They've already rented those rooms out to someone else."  
  
"Aww…" Gourry slumped.  
  
Lina opened an eye and glared at him. "Oh hush, Gourry. Be a man." He didn't reply but turned out the light and lay down on the floor again. Raymia's head hit the pillow as she plopped down again. Lina's eyes popped open.  
  
"Would ya' quit bouncin' around??" Lina complained.  
  
"Gomen! ^^;" Raymia apologized as Marshie appeared again and hopped up on the bed into Raymia's arms. "Hi Marshie! n_n" She smiled, cuddling him to her.  
  
"Shuddap!" Lina yelled.   
  
Raymia cringed. "Gomen… ^^;"  
  
Finally, they were asleep.  
  
--  
  
Hours later, Lina's ruby eyes narrowed and she grinned as she entered the room. Her small sword in her hand, she slowly crept towards the bed where Raymia lay, sleeping soundly.  
  
Lina glanced at Gourry, snoring on the hardwood floor. "This is going to be easy," She grinned sinisterly to herself. As she approached the large bed, the moonlight reflected off of the sword that was responsible for Amelia's death.  
  
Lina looked down at Raymia. She was sleeping so peacefully, snuggled up to the tiny white Chimera. Lina picked up Marshie, her nails digging into his smooth skin. With one swift toss, he connected with the wall and didn't move afterwards. Lina gently ran a hand across her forehead, brushing the bangs out of her victims face. An evil shine took to Lina's eyes as she lowered the blade and let it glide across the girl's cheek. Raymia stirred in her sleep, eyebrows creasing, as blood began to seep from the wound. Lina's grin widened and she didn't hesitate to repeat the act, creating an identical wound on the girl's jaw. Flesh yielded ever so willingly to the sharp steel now stained with crimson.  
Lina looked down at her as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Raymia lifted a hand to her cheek and looked at it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood. Terrified blue eyes peered through the darkness at Lina.  
  
"Lina-san?!" Raymia failingly tried to force herself in a sitting up position. She glanced down at her hands in terror to see that her wrists had been slit as well. The pain was too much and she slid back down onto the bed. "Lina-san?! What are you doing?!"  
  
A villainous cackle erupted from Lina's throat as she took in all the fear and pain that Raymia gave off. "You can't get away now, Raymia dear." Lina taunted, raising the blade in the moonlight.  
  
Raymia gasped and began casting an ice spell but she was too slow. Lina immediately drove the sword into her chest, piercing her heart. Raymia's lips froze and her pupils dilated. Lina grinned. Raymia was dead.  
  
--  
  
A cold chill embraced the room causing Lina to shiver in her sleep. She cuddled up to Raymia but only felt colder. Her eyes opened and let Raymia's face come into focus. Lina blinked, sitting up in bed. "Raymia?!" Lina gasped at Raymia's expression. "Iie…" She whispered. Then she reached for the sheets and suddenly yanked them back. "IIE!!!" Lina screamed, frozen in place.  
  
Gourry woke up abruptly. "Nani?" He yawned, sitting up. "Is it morning already?" He stretched his arms then his eyes popped open. He gasped, standing slowly to observe the unbelievable scene.  
  
Lina was sitting on the bed next to Raymia, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her nails dug into the bed sheets and her eyes were locked on Raymia. Raymia… her blue eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open, not making a sound.  
  
Ice had frozen some of the blood and hardened on the bed sheets. Then his eyes fell upon the sword. The same sword that had killed Amelia. It was jutting out of her chest harshly. She was dead.   
  
Gray faced, he lifted his eyes to Lina slowly. Her eyes were still locked on Raymia's body. "Lina…" He stood, walking towards her and she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed lifeless. "Lina?"  
  
Then, Lina went crazy. Anger and despair flashed in her eyes. She yanked the sword from Raymia's chest and pressed it against her own.  
  
"Lina!! NO!" Gourry reached an outstretched hand towards her.  
  
Her hands shook as she pressed the blade into her chest. "It's all my fault, Gourry. It's all my fault!" She sobbed.  
  
"That's not true, Lina! You didn't do it!"  
  
"But Xelloss said they were after me!" Her voice rose in a harsh shriek. "Why didn't they just come to me?! Why?!" Lina was gasping for breath as Gourry reached for the sword. She didn't resist as he took it from her hands and dropped it on the floor.  
  
'So helpless. She looks so helpless and so innocent right now.' Gourry thought, looking into Lina's eyes. Tears welled in his own eyes as he glanced back at Raymia's body. He looked back at Lina and sat down on the bed beside her as he'd down before. 'She's trembling…' He frowned, the sorrow overwhelming him. Gourry suddenly wrapped his arms around Lina and pulled her to him. They gripped each other tightly as they both sobbed silently.   
  
But then, Lina stopped and pulled away from him. Her eyes narrowed and she pounded a fist into his chest. "Dammit, Gourry!!" His eyes widened as she stood and backed away from him.   
  
"Lina?" Gourry stood, watching her. He cringed at the site of Marshie's tiny lifeless body in the corner of the room. 'What a monster!'  
  
Suddenly, Lina fell to her knees. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath. Then the expected vision came again. But this time is was Raymia she was killed. She saw herself throw Marshie into the wall. And joyfully slit Raymia's wrists while she was asleep. The same blade dragged across the tender flesh as Amelia's. Then she grinned to herself as she made the little cuts on Raymia's innocent face. Raymia awoke. Struggled weakly. "Lina-san?! Why?!" Lina heard her calling. Then she watched herself, raise the blade once more and plunge it into Raymia's heart. She watched the light fade from Raymia's eyes and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. When the agony was all over, everything faded to darkness. 


	12. Extreme Tension

Eleven – Extreme Tension   
  
Zelgadiss' rocky eyebrows creased as he carefully dropped the piece of cloth into the bubbling solution. He'd done research and discovered that a person's DNA could be tracked through a strand of hair as well as blood. Now he was hidden away in an abandoned building playing scientist. Lina and the others assumed he'd abandoned them and Amelia, but they were wrong. He waited patiently until the thumbnail size of Amelia's clothing was sterile again.  
"Almost done," Zelgadiss' tight lips parted briefly. His thoughts were bitter but he was determined to find the monster responsible for Amelia's death. After a few minutes, the pink liquid that embraced the cloth began to bubble. Zelgadiss reached in the trembling pool of acid and pulled out the cloth, resting it on the wooden table. The wood sighed under the damaging mixture. Zelgadiss paid no mind. It wasn't his table. The acid had searched the piece of cloth until it found the DNA. The first DNA came from the blood. That DNA was Amelia's. It was highlighted against the white cloth in green. The second DNA was from fingerprints. It was highlighted in red. Now all he had to do was decipher the red DNA.  
  
Zelgadiss ripped the piece of cloth in half, separating the two strands of DNA. The red DNA he placed in the already boiling blue mixture. It would define the DNA even more. Now he was supposed to cast a spell. Zelgadiss picked up the book he had obtained and recited the spell. Steam began to rise from the bowl of blue liquid until it began to take shape.  
  
The transparent face of a tiny blue woman began to form in front of him. The eyes were narrowed and intense. Her hair curled at the ends, flowing bangs framed her face. A band crossed her forehead. And she was flat-chested.  
  
Zelgadiss gasped. "Lina!" He dumped out the bowls and the bluish image faded. Zel shoved the book in his cape, grabbed his sword and rushed out of the door. In the night, he ran back towards the town he never again thought he'd visit. The town of Amelia's murder.  
  
----  
  
It was sunrise when he finally reached the town he had last seem Lina and Gourry. "I doubt she'll still be here, if it was her. But maybe the Innkeeper knows where she went. There's no way I can know."  
  
Zelgadiss climbed the steps of the Inn and went straight upstairs, ignoring the Innkeeper's demand for payment. "Lina!" Zelgadiss roared as he neared the door of her room. "Lina!" He repeated himself. A heavy fist pounded on the wooden door. No answer came from inside so he forced the door open.  
  
Zelgadiss stepped inside. He cold eyes scanned the room rapidly. Just as he was about to leave, he felt someone walk into the doorway. He froze, then slowly turned around.  
  
There Lina stood, staring at Zelgadiss. She didn't say anything as Gourry walked up behind her. Zel was silent, a million thoughts flying through his head. The DNA magic didn't lie. It was too simple to be wrong. Lina, always the bold one, spoke first.  
  
"Zel..." She sounded surprised to see him. "You're back."  
  
He blinked, taken aback by her strange personality. Her eyes weren't as bright as he remembered and Gourry looked even more asleep than usual. Had they both gotten no sleep? He frowned at the thought, not wanting to explore the possibilities.  
  
"Lina." Zel took a step forward, his expression impassive. He stopped, just standing in front of Lina.  
  
"Zel?" She looked almost innocent, blinking up at him. But Zel knew better than to be taken in by her charm. She may look like a child, but she wasn't innocent.   
  
Lina had killed Amelia. But now standing face to face, the words wouldn't come to mind. 'What could he say to her? How could she? After all this time...' Zel's eyes clouded. He was losing this battle.  
  
"Raymia's dead," Gourry abruptly spoke up.  
  
Zel's eyes widened and he took a step back.   
"She stayed the night in my room with Lina. And when Lina woke up, there was she was. She bled to death beside Lina while she slept!" Gourry raised his voice, emotion swelling in him.   
  
"What?!" His eyes immediently locked on Lina's.  
  
Lina looked away. She felt guilty. A small price to pay. Was she guilty? She didn't know. Lina allowed her gaze to meet Zel's once again. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I slept through it. How could I--"  
  
"Lina, how?!" He yelled. "How could you do this?!"  
  
Lina blinked. "What?!"  
  
He was able to hold back any longer. "YOU killed Amelia!!" A rough reached out and wrapped around her slender throat. Gourry's jaw dropped and Lina let out a squeak as Zel held her against the wall. He glanced at Gourry. "Don't move or I'll kill her right now!"  
  
"Zel!" Gourry yelled angrily, but stood helpless.  
  
Tears had come to Lina's eyes as she looked up at Zel. "Ze-l.."   
  
His eyes flashed as he forced her throat against the hard wood. She screamed in pain. Zel leaned in close so his face was almost touching hers. She winced, feeling his warm breath on her lips. She'd seen Zel mad before, but he'd never hurt her or any of them on purpose. Lina squinted and forced herself to look at him. "How could you, Lina? You traitor.. you monster!"  
  
Suddenly, Lina kneed him in the stomach and dropped to the ground. Zel stumbled backwards at the force, but he wasn't injured. Lina ran across the room and called out Gourry's name as Zel reached towards her. In liquid movement, Gourry whipped out the Hikari no Ken and it blazed across the path between Zel and Lina. Zel gasped and stopped dead in his tracks just. The light blade was just inches from his face. A few strands of iron hair fell silently to the floor. Zel was gasping for breath. They all were. That sword was the only sword that Zel's chimera skin did not make him immune to. Gourry glared at him and lowered the sword towards his neck. Zel gritted his teeth and backed away slowly. Gourry kept him going into he was against the wall.  
  
Lina stepped forward, her face now mirroring the dark expression the DNA magic had revealed to him earlier. Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed even though the Hikari no Ken was pressed to this throat.  
  
"How dare you." Lina's voice was grave and dangerous. "How dare you betray me."  
  
"You betrayed her!" Zelgadiss roared, then again as Gourry forced a small cut into his throat.  
  
"No!" Lina cried out. "Gourry, don't." Gourry nodded in response and pulled the blade away slightly.  
  
"Why did you come back, Zel? Why are you accusing me of this?" Her eyes searched Zel's expressionless face. Expressionless except for the hatred he bore for her. "Was it the visions or the my sword? How did you know, Zel?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. 'So it was her.' But he decided to see what else she'd admit. "What visions? What do you mean your sword?"  
  
Lina's eyebrows creased in confusion. 'If he didn't know about that, then why does he think its me?' "Why do you think it was me, Amelia's best friend, that murdered her?" Lina's voice cracked at the last segment of the sentence.  
  
Zel scoffed. 'Lina always was a good actor, but... Is she acting now?' He held the questions in his eyes. "I ran a DNA test."  
  
"A DNA test?" Gourry blinked.  
  
"A DNA test is something that can recall a person's DNA from a strand of their hair or blood by using magic and certain formulas," Zel explained.  
  
They had all relaxed instinctively, forgetting the threats of earlier, as they spoke.  
  
"And the DNA you found was mine? On Amelia's clothes?" Lina asked.  
  
Zel nodded. "Forgive me, Lina. But it's true. And the test won't lie." He looked at her.  
  
Lina frowned, meeting his gaze. The tension built up. Gourry blinked, looking back and forth at Lina and Zel's faces. The Hikari no Ken had long since faded out once he lost the will to fight.  
  
"But what about Raymia?" Gourry spoke up. Both Lina and Zel looked at him. Zel and Lina looked back at each other. She knew he wanted to ask some questions and she was just fine with answering them. Lina sighed, walked over to the small table and sat down.  
  
"Well then, Zel. Let's begin the interrogation." Lina almost grinned.  
  
"Hey! You're the one being interrogated!" Zel growled. He made his way over to the table but he didn't sit down. Gourry, looking as clueless as ever, probably still trying to figure out what an 'interrogation' was, walked over and sat down diagonal from Lina.  
  
Zel looked at Lina and the atmosphere tensed again. "Tell me everything that has happened."  
  
----  
  
Lina started from the beginning when Raymia had rejoined them. She told him of the discovery of her sword being connected with Amelia's death. She told him of her waking up to the corpse of her friend, then of the second vision of herself killing Raymia. And what Xelloss had said.  
  
When she was finally finished, she collapsed on the table and groaned. It was so annoying and tiring to tell long stories like that. Not to mention the lack of sleep she'd gotten lately. Lina lifted her head and glanced at Gourry. Of course, he was asleep. Lina sighed, sitting up again and looked at Zel.  
  
Zel was apparently deep in thought. 'What's he thinking?' Lina's features tensed as she searched Zel's face. His eyebrows were creased. His rocky chin rested in a gloved hand, blue fingers wrapped around his chin. Strands of lavender fell across his forehead and in his eyes. His gaze was downward. He was analyzing all that he'd heard, deciding whether or not to believe Lina.  
  
Then he looked up at her slowly, feeling her gaze on him. Lina blinked, almost startled. "Zel..?"  
  
Zelgadiss crossed his arms, looking away from her. "I'm not going to get all sentimental, you know me, Lina. I believe you." Now he looked over at her. "Demo, I'm not leaving here until I avenge Amelia's death."   
  
Lina nodded, then leaned over and whacked Gourry in the head.  
  
"OW!! T.T" He sobbed, waking up. "Lina!!"  
  
Lina grinned. "Let's go eat now! n_n"  
  
Zel sighed as Lina dragged Gourry out of the room. "They'll never change..." He forced himself off the wall with one foot and followed them downstairs warily. 


	13. Into Confusion

Twelve - Into Confusion   
  
Zelgadiss, Lina and Gourry sat at a round table in the Inn. Lina and Gourry inhaling food as Zel calmly drank his coffee. It almost felt like old times. Except for the empty place Zel kept glancing at. 'Amelia...'  
  
Suddenly, a certain annoying, smiling, purple-haired priest appeared. "My, my. What have we here? n_n"   
  
Zelgadiss clinched his fist, but remained silent. Lina blinked, stopping in mid-chew. "Xelloss!" Gourry just grinned and saw this as an opportunity to take Lina's food. She glanced back at him and whacked him over the head. "Baka! That's MINE!" Lina yelled, reclaiming the chicken leg.  
  
Xelloss chuckled, gaining their attention again. "I see you've come back, Zelgadiss. What changed your mind? n_n"  
  
"You stay out of this, Xelloss." He glared. "Or I'm leaving. I'm not in the mood to put up with you."  
  
Lina ignored Zelgadiss' usual behavior and focused on Xelloss. "What do you know, Xelloss?"  
  
Xelloss smiled at her. "You mean you're asking me straight on? No bribes? No threats?"  
  
Lina palms pounded on the table as she rose to her feet. Her ruby eyes narrowed as she glared at Xelloss, inches from his smiling face. Gourry cringed in the background while Zelgadiss' expressionless expression hadn't changed.  
  
"TELL ME." Lina hissed.  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped. "It's, uh.. not that easy, Lina-san."  
  
Lina reached up and grabbed a handful of Xelloss' clothing, fangs protruded her snarl. "TELL ME NOW."  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped again, making no effort to release himself from Lina's grip. "I supposed I could tell you what I know."  
  
"Really?!" Lina's eyes lit up as she clenched her fists to her chest, letting Xelloss go.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Well..." Lina's kawaii expression changed instantly into a moah-style glare. "Alright, alright. ^^; I'll tell you." Xelloss waved a gloved hand, motioning for her to sit down.  
  
Lina grabbed a random food item from Gourry's plate and turned her gaze back to Xelloss.  
  
"Hey! T.T" Gourry complained, unnoticed.  
  
Xelloss cleared his throat, lifted a finger, and began his story. "Well, you see, Lina, I understand that someone is trying to frame you. And they're doing a good job of it. Although, this person is not mortal and they obviously want something from you, correct?"  
  
"Why're you asking me?! That's what you said!" Lina snapped.  
  
Xelloss glanced at Zelgadiss who was just now taking in all of the information with a raised brow.  
  
"So what does someone like that want from me?" Lina asked.  
  
"That is the part you have to figure out on your own." Xelloss wagged a finger, still grinning. Lina frowned. "The only way you're going to do that, is to communicate with this.. being." Lina nodded slowly. "Since you're having these visions after the deaths, someone will have to watch you 24/7. And when you're in that state of mind, they will instruct you to get in touch with the Dark Lord. Then you can figure out his motive."  
  
"Dark Lord?! What did you say?!" Lina's eyes bugged.  
  
Xelloss chuckled. "Oops. It seems I've said too much already. I'll be going now." With a quick wave, he phased out.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Lina smashed a fist on the table. "That JERK!"  
  
"You should be used to it by now, Lina." Zelgadiss commented calmly, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm OKAY with it!" She complained, practically ripping out her hair as she spoke.  
  
Gourry coughed. "A-anyway, Lina. If someone's going to watch you 24/7... does that mean we have to watch you take a bath too?"  
  
=WHACK!=  
  
----  
  
Later on that day, Lina sat cross-legged on the bed in the third room the group had rented. "This is stupid. What the heck is Xelloss talking about?"  
  
"It probably has to do with when the murders occur. That's when the Dark Lord's energy is present. If we can meet with the actual culprit, we'll be able to get at least somewhere." Zel suggested.  
  
Lina thought about that, glancing over at Gourry. He was already falling asleep. "Hey Gourry!!" She yelled, causing him to jump. "I want some food."  
  
"Why don't you just go get some?" He blinked.  
  
"You jellyfish brain, I can't leave. So you have to go get it for me."  
  
Zel sighed. He knew that Lina could do anything as long as she was watched. But he decided not to intervene in her pathetic excuse to use Gourry once again.  
  
"Do I really?" He sighed.  
  
"Of course! You can get some for yourself too." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey! I don't have to have your permission. I'll get food if I want it." He frowned and walked out the door. Lina and Zelgadiss just blinked after him.  
  
Lina sighed. "I still don't see why I have to be 'watched'. It's probably just another one of Xelloss' stupid things."  
  
Zelgadiss looked up at her. "This is serious, Lina."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"I know you try to be cheerful and cover up your feelings and pretend like nothing's happened. But we've got to focus. This isn't one of Xelloss' stupid games. Amelia and Raymia have been murdered. With your sword. And apparently there's some Dark Lord involved with this. Don't sit around and take this so lightly."  
  
Lina sat there blinking at him. "H-hai." She blushed and looked away. 'Darn. How does he know so much about me? :P'  
  
Zelgadiss and Lina sat in silence until Gourry came back with the food. Lina nearly pounced on the table to make sure she got her share. It'd been too weird with her and Zel just sitting there. She needed some diversion, something to occupy her. And food was just the thing.  
  
"Hey! That's MINE, Gourry!" Lina growled.  
  
"Says who?!" He glared back, standing his ground.  
  
"SAYS ME!" Lina whacked him in the head and stole the sausage back.  
  
Zel sighed as they continued to fight in the background. "This is going to be a long 24 hours." v_v=3 


	14. The Shadow of Death

Thirteen - The Shadow of Death   
  
Zel and Gourry had been keeping their promise of watching Lina 24/7. Well, at least Zel was. Gourry wasn't a very good watch dog. He always fell asleep. So, Gourry was snoring loudly, hunched over the table. Lina was sleeping soundly in one of the beds. (They'd been smart enough to get a room with at least two beds this time.)  
  
Zelgadiss was sitting on the window sill, gazing out. The moonlight poured in, highlighting his features. He sighed, glancing back over at Lina. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happen. 'What is Xelloss trying to prove? I know he wouldn't help us under normal circumstances. But what is he expecting Lina to do?' Zelgadiss shifted his gaze back at the moon.  
  
Lina's eyelids slowly blinked open and she sat up in bed. A blood thirsty grin spread across her face. Zelgadiss was lost in his thoughts at the window. Gourry was asleep on the table. Lina slowly slid out of bed and grabbed her sword off the night stand. She was still dressed except for her shoulder guards and hard accessories. Her bare feet padded softly across the floor as she walked over to the table.  
  
Zelgadiss looked up at the sound of movement. "Lina?" 'What is she doing up? And being so quiet?' He watched her from his seat at the window. Lina hardly made the effort to look at Zelgadiss but he caught the strange gleam in her eye and wide grin on her face. Something was not right. "Lina." Zelgadiss spoke her name again as his pace quickened towards her.  
  
Lina ignored him and reached for Gourry's arm. Zelgadiss stared as she lifted Gourry almost off the bench with one hand. Gourry slept through it all, his chin rested against his chest. Long blond bangs covered almost all of his face. Lina grinned and raised the knife once more.  
  
Zel's eyes widened. "Lina, no!" He lunged, grabbing the sword and knocking her to the hard floor. Lina's head connected with the floor but she was alright. She'd have a killer headache in the morning though. Gourry fell off the bench. He sat up cursing and rubbing his head, figuring he'd fallen off the bed again. He stood, then froze when he saw Zel on top of Lina on the floor.  
  
Lina growled and tried to shove Zel off of her but he wouldn't let her up. He pinned the hand holding the sword to the floor. "What are you?" He glared into her angry face. Lina only grunted in response and wedge a foot in Zel's chest. He roared and was kicked backwards, sliding across the floor. He was gasping for breath. Normally, he would have been able to take her easily. But this was not Lina. Zel looked up at Gourry.  
  
"Gourry, be careful! She's dangerous!" Zel yelled from his position on the floor.  
  
Gourry looked at Zel, expressionless, then back at Lina who was glaring at Zel. He didn't notice she clutched the sword in one hand. Gourry walked towards Lina and knelt beside her. Lina blinked, forcing herself into a sitting position. Gourry looked back at Zel, who was now standing.   
  
A determined, serious look came over Gourry's face as he spoke. "Zel, I know you think Lina killed them. But I trust her. She'd never do anything like that." Angry blue eyes narrowed at the chimera. "Lina didn't do it."  
  
Just then, the sword punctured Gourry's gut. His eyes widened and the blood he coughed up splattered on the wooden floor. Zelgadiss gasped, frozen in place. Lina gritted her teeth, glaring up her victim. Gourry looked at her with the most confused expression he'd ever worn.  
  
"Lina..." He barely spoke her name before he coughed up more blood. Lina stared into his eyes, a wide ominous grin spreading across her face. A fanged tooth glistened in the moonlight. She reached for the sword and wrapped her fingers around it. But Gourry's bigger hand wrapped around hers and she stopped.  
  
Their eyes met and he thought he saw a flicker of pain in hers but in a second it was gone. Lina's face twisted into a hideous snarl and she yanked the sword from Gourry's stomach. Gourry roared in pain and grabbed his stomach. Lina cackled and lifted the sword high about her head, preparing to bring it down on Gourry. Up, up, up. Down.. stop! Zelgadiss dug his heels into the ground, holding Lina's wrist in the air with all his might.   
  
Gourry, still gripping his side, stood. He stumbled a few steps forward then collapsed on the bed. His eyebrows creased as sweat poured down his face.  
  
"Let go!" Lina roared, trying to free her wrist from Zel's grip. Zelgadiss gritted his teeth, glaring into her face. Slowly, he forced her hand downward, tightening his grip to a crushing caliber. Lina groaned and the blood stained sword clattered to the floor. Zelgadiss growled, taking hold of both her wrists and backed her up into the wall.  
  
"Who are you?!" He asked again, icy blue eyes glaring into hers.  
  
Lina didn't reply and struggled against his grip. Gourry watched from the other side of the room, still bleeding. 'It's a dream.' He tried to convince himself. But he knew the pain in his heart was all too real. He just didn't understand. 'Lina...'  
  
Zelgadiss moved a hand to her throat and brought his face closer to hers. She winced but glared back at him with empty eyes. "I'll kill you right now. Tell me who you are."  
  
Lina thought this over. Zelgadiss seemed quite capable of killing this body and that would be most unfortunate. Pink lips parted but the voice that came out was not her own. "They call me.. the Hell master." Just then, Lina's eyes went wide then closed as her body went limp. Zelgadiss gasped and caught her. He set her gently on the floor against the wall and turned to Gourry.  
  
Zel's quickly made his way over to Gourry and began casting a healing spell. Gourry's breath was shallow and the sheets were soaked with blood. Zelgadiss cursed himself. Gourry wouldn't hold out much longer.  
  
Leaning against the wooden wall, Lina's ruby eyes blinked open slowly. She lifted a hand to her head and groaned. "Nani..?" Then she gasped as she caught sight of Zelgadiss and Gourry. Lina jumped to her feet almost too quickly and had to catch her balance on the wall. She inhaled sharply as something flashed before her eyes. And again. Another vision was coming. Lina whimpered and fell to her knees again, gripping her head. Scenes of the recent occurrences flashed through her brain. Zel attacking her, then her retaliating with amazing strength. Then Gourry knelt beside her. "Lina didn't do it," he defended her just before she stabbed him in the gut. Tears poured from Lina's tightly closed eyes. 'This is what really happened. Just like all the others...' The dreamlike state continued, revealing her second attempt to murder Gourry. Zel stopped her just in time then forced her against the wall. "Who are you?!" He was yelling at her. She replied in a voice that was not her own. "They call me... Hell master." Lina gasped, jerking back to reality. "Hell master Phibrizo!"  
  
"Nani?!" Zelgadiss' head whipped towards her. "Hell master Phibrizo?!"  
  
Lina nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and stood. "I saw it. Everything that just happened. And he told you who he was, right? He said 'They call me the Hell master.' That's Phibrizo, a Dark Lord." Lina joined him at the bedside.  
  
Zelgadiss stared at her. 'He's been possessing you..? He's the one that killed Amelia and Raymia through your body?!' Zelgadiss gritted his teeth, muttering a curse. He blinked as Lina began casting a healing spell on Gourry. But he didn't join in. He just stared at her as a cold hand gripped his heart. "Lina." Zelgadiss backed away from the bed slowly.  
  
Lina looked up at him, confused. She blinked, then ruby eyes widened and her body went into a cold sweat. The concentration on the healing spell was lost. Lina stepped back from the bed, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Lina swallowed hard and forced herself to meet Zel's sympathetic gaze. "Iie..." She whispered. But the tears filled her eyes because she knew it was true. A sob escaped her throat and she fell to her knees. "GOURRY!!!" She couldn't catch her breath. Her chest heaved with each gasp.  
  
"Lina!" Zel rushed over to her side and knelt beside her. He knew what it was like. To lose someone you love. But it had to be even harder knowing that you killed them. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, glaring angrily at him through her tears. He blinked, taken aback by that hateful glare.  
  
Lina stood, stepping away from Zel. Immediately, she began casting a spell. "Darkness that shines upon the Sea of Chaos..." That forbidden spell. The Giga Slave. She continued, electricity crackled around her. Her fiery hair flowed in the wind generated by the spell and she was bathed in a gold light.  
  
"Kisama!" Zel tackled her once more, causing her to lose concentration on the spell. Luckily, she'd only recited the first two lines and the spell simply faded out like a Dragon Slave would.  
  
"Lina! What are you thinking?!" Zel yelled angrily at her. Lina glared up at him but didn't respond. She shoved him away and stood. Tears were running down her angry face as she turned from him and walked out of the room. Zel stared after her. He glanced back at Gourry, wasn't sure what to do. "Lina..." He decided to let her go and let her mind clear. "I'll find her later. She needs time to let this all sink in. Then I'll go find her." Zel went downstairs and informed the inn keeper of the third anonymous murder. 


	15. Am I me?

Fourteen – Am I me?   
  
Lina sighed. It was morning now. She'd managed to get a few hours of sleep in another room the Inn Keeper had been kind enough to let her and Zel stay in. Now she was sitting outside the busy town at a lake in the woods. The day was bright and cheerful as if to mock her mood. Warm winds of summer rushed through her tresses and kissed her damp face. Lina dried her eyes with a dirty white glove.   
  
Everything that had happened seemed like a dream. Or a nightmare. Were her only friends really gone? 'First Amelia, then Raymia… and Gourry. Did I really kill them?' Lina's throat tightened as she fought back tears. 'How could I? Why?!' Lina's heart ached. Everything she had ever loved, except for Zel, was gone. Her friends were everything to her. Her only purpose for living. To be with them and go on journeys and pointless adventures. Without them… what was left for her now?  
  
"Revenge." Lina answered her own question. Taking a deep breath, she stood. Perfect eyebrows creased and ruby orbs narrowed. This was it. She had become like the enemies she despised. But now she had nothing left. She would breath only for revenge. "Hell master. I will have my revenge." Lina's voice was shaky but her threats would be carried out and were nothing to take lightly. "Although you're a Dark Lord, I will not give up until you or I are dead."  
  
Lina felt someone's eyes on her. She turned suddenly, aiming a fireball and not hesitating to launch it. Zelgadiss squeaked and dodged it. "Won't you at least look to see who is it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Lina blinked and sweatdropped. "Oops. Sorry, Zel."  
  
He dusted off his tunic. "Anyway. What are you doing to do now?"  
  
Lina frowned. "What do you think I'm going to do?! But first, I'm going to find Xelloss!" She hissed.  
  
"I don't think he's going to show up anytime soon."  
  
"Why?" Lina challenged, walking up to him.  
  
Zel sighed. "I talked to him earlier. He said if you wanted to find the Hell master, to head to Saairag."  
  
"Saairag?! But Saairag was destroyed when Rezo--"  
  
Zel shook his head slowly. "It's been regenerated."  
  
"By the Hell master?"  
  
Zel nodded. Then started walking back towards the town. "Hey! Wait! Where're you going?" Lina ran to catch up with him.  
  
He looked at her with an expression that made him almost look amused. "Saairag is this way."  
  
"Oh." Lina's expression went rather bland.  
  
The two made their way through town, stopping only once for lunch. Saairag was still at least a day away. It was getting dark by the time they reached the forest. They both knew they needed a good night's sleep. L-sama knows how long it's been since they'd had one of those.   
  
Zel built a fire and Lina caught fish in a nearby stream for dinner. The two had eaten heartily after their long day's journey. Now they had relaxed against tree trunks, waiting for the food to settle before turning in. Although Lina had a lot to say, she didn't talk much that day. Zel could guess why. Too much was on her mind. Too many questions and maybe even answers that she just needed to sort out on her own. He had his own problems and objectives to worry about as well. Zel was lost in thought when Lina suddenly spoke.  
  
"Zel? Do you love Amelia?"  
  
Zel's one visible eye widened. "...Why're you asking me that?!" He panicked as his face flushed.  
  
"Because I want to know." Her voice remained calm.  
  
Zelgadiss sat up so he could look at her. But Lina's lips weren't curved in the usual teasing smirk. She was serious. But why was she bringing this up? 'Like it matters now..' He thought glumly. Still... maybe Lina had a point. "..." He wasn't going to answer her question. It wasn't her business anyway.  
  
Lina was getting frustrated and sat up to meet Zel's gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments. 'He's blushing.' Lina blinked, then smiled, satisfied.  
  
"What're you smiling at?" Zel asked gruffly.  
  
"You're blushing." Lina grinned.  
  
Zel lifted a hand to his cheek. "I am not!" His defiance only made him turn a darker shade of red.  
  
Lina giggled then burst into mocking laughter. "You are too! You're blushing!"  
  
"Shut up! I am not!" Zel glared at her as she continued to laugh. "Why're you being so childish?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "No wonder Gourry always called you Little Girl." As Lina silenced, he realized what he'd said.  
  
Lina's eyes were hidden by a shadow but her bottom lip was quivering. She couldn't hold back her tears. Not anymore. She'd cried more in the past two days than she had since before she'd left Luna.  
  
"Wait. That's not what I meant." Zel didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Lina like this. He wasn't sure anyone had. "Lina-" He spoke her name as she stood suddenly. Zelgadiss blinked up at her. Fiery bangs covered her eyes but they couldn't hide the tear that trickled down her cheek. Zel felt a pang in his heart. "Lina. I'm sorry." Zel stood, maybe to try and comfort her. But a sob escaped from Lina's throat and she ran.  
  
Running, blindly through the woods in the night. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. Tears flowing freely now, Lina sobbed into the darkness.  
  
"Lina!" A voice called her name. She heard heavy foot steps coming towards her. "Lina! Come back!" It called again.  
  
Her clouded head distorted the voice and she slowed. "Gourry?" Lina walked backwards, still afraid to face the voice from which she'd run. "Gourry!" She called out to him as the figure approached her. But Lina's vision was suddenly shattered as Zel's face appeared. Lina gasped and turned to run but his powerful grip kept her stationary. Lina's head whipped back towards him angrily. "Let me go!"  
  
"No! You're not thinking clearly!" Zel struggled to keep her from running. She was strong. Was Phibrizo trying to possess her again?  
  
"Let me go!" Lina shrieked. He noticed her pupils were dilated. Because of the Hell master or in fear. Either way, it wasn't good.  
  
"Calm down!" Zel yelled at her, capturing her other wrist. She didn't stop struggling. "Lina, stop it! Someone will hear us!" Suddenly, he did the only thing he could. He smacked her.  
  
Lina gasped and stumbled backwards. Zel kept a tight grip on her wrists. "Zel..." She was gasping for breath. "I... I'm sorry." Lina hung her head, no longer struggling.  
  
Zel blinked. He didn't think humility was even in Lina's vocabulary. Still, he didn't let down his guard. She could still be possessed and just be tricking him.  
  
"I just... lost it. I'm sorry." Lina said, still not looking back up at him.  
  
"Lina?" He still wasn't sure. Zel released one of her wrists and lifted her chin with his free hand. He almost wished he hadn't. Lina looked up at him slowly. Twigs had left scratches on her face as she ran. Dirt and tears were smeared on her face. And her eyes. They pleaded to him. Called out for help. He'd never seen anyone looking so venerable and torn in his life. He felt like his heart was breaking all over again. "I'm so sorry, Lina." Zel's voice was filled with emotion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, not even thinking of the consequences. But Lina didn't push him away or even fireball him. She laced her slender arms around him and held him tightly. Lina laved her head on Zel's shoulder, staring vacantly into the darkness.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Zel thought of Amelia and pulled back gently. Lina lifted her head and looked at him. His hands hadn't left her arms. "Zel..." Lina whispered his name. Clouded blue eyes searched her face. It hurt him to look at her but he could not look away.   
  
"Lina." Lina's eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. But this was not Lina. She was not the same somehow. Still, Lina didn't back away from him. He glanced at her side and the dagger was not present. Both of her hands were resting on his arms. "Lina, I-" Suddenly, Lina kissed him. Zel's eyes widened. He didn't love Lina. He knew that. But he kissed her back anyway. In the back of her mind, Lina knew it wasn't right but she didn't care. Lina closed her eyes as they kissed again. But an innocent face penetrated her thoughts and a pain pulsed through her chest. She broke the kiss. Zel stared at her and let her go as she backed away. Lina stared up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"L-sama..." Lina whispered, sinking to the ground. "What have we done?"  
  
Zel looked away from her. The guilt was overwhelming as images of Amelia's cheerful face flashed through his brain. Zel turned his back to her. He remained silent.  
  
Lina looked up at Zel and stood slowly. "Zel, I'm sorry." Her throat tightened and she was near tears again. He still didn't face her. "Zel?" Lina took a step towards him, but stopped. Dead leaves crunched under his boots as he starting walking. Lina bit her lip.  
  
"Let's go back to the camp." Zel's voice was emotionless once again. Lina didn't say anything, but followed him at a distance.  
  
The fire had almost burned out by the time they returned. Zelgadiss got some firewood and relit it with a tiny fireball. Lina sat down against her tree trunk and sighed. Still standing, Zelgadiss glanced down at her and she shyly met his gaze. He looked away and sat down. They sat there silently for a few moments, avoiding each others gaze.  
  
'It's my fault.' Lina blamed herself. 'How could I do that? Why did I do that?'  
  
Zel frowned. 'Dammit, Zel. What were you thinking?' He scolded himself. 'That was Lina you were just kissing. Idiot!'  
  
Lina lifted her head and glanced at Zel. Her expression was pained and confused. But when he lifted his head, his was the same.  
  
"Lina.. I.. That wasn't.." Zel tried to find the words but he didn't know what he was trying to say anyway. She'd asked if he loved Amelia. He did. And he knew that she loved Gourry. So why did she kiss him like that?  
  
Lina was feeling extremely guilty. This was extremely weird. And the only way she knew to fix that was to put the blame on someone else, i.e.: Zelgadiss. "You jerk!" Lina yelled suddenly.  
  
"Nani?!" Zel blinked.  
  
"How dare you take advantage of an innocent girl like that!" She stood, glaring down at him. Towering over him made her appear more formidable. She'd learned that from Amelia. It would've worked if Zel hadn't stood also and returned the angry glare.  
  
"I didn't take advantage of you! And you're not innocent!" He retaliated forcefully. "I can't believe you're doing this, Lina! Why can't you ever take the blame for yourself?!"  
  
"Because it's not my fault!" Lina clinched her fists at her sides.  
  
Zel grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're so childish." Then, like slow motion, an open palm connected with Zel's cheek. His eyes widened, then looked down at Lina. Of course it didn't hurt him, but he knew her hand must be throbbing. Lina gritted her teeth and narrowed teary eyes up at the chimera. Zel sighed. "Lina, we're not solving anything by getting mad at each other." Lina frowned and crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue. 'Figures she'd make me do all the work.' "Look, you just have to face up to your feelings. You can't hide them forever or you'll just be miserable." Zel paused. He hated this kind of talk. But even if he was a chimera on the outside, he still had a human heart on the inside. So he took a deep breath and continued. "I don't love you, Lina." He kept his eyes on her.  
  
Lina blinked. Her arms were now wrapped tightly around her waist. She allowed her gaze to sink to the ground. Then she looked up at him suddenly, fiery bangs subsiding to reveal ruby orbs. "I don't love you either, Zel." Lina creased an eyebrow, looking kind of confused or just troubled. But she wasn't confused. She knew exactly why it had happened. Her eyes teared up again and she turned away from Zel. He remained silent.  
  
"I miss Gourry." Lina said softly. Zel was almost surprised. But with all the other weird going-ons how could he be? "I know." He simply said.  
  
"You miss Amelia, don't you?"  
  
"...I do."  
  
Lina turned around to face him, grinning. "That's the way, Zel! Admitting your feelings is the first step!"  
  
"But Lina, you-!"  
  
"Uh-uh! You can't take it back now." Lina winked and shook a finger.  
  
Zel was about to protest but decided against. He allowed himself to smile at her cheerfulness. Even if it was false. He glanced up at the starry sky. The moon was already at it's peak. "It's late. We should get some rest."  
  
Lina nodded, then walked back over to her tree trunk. She wrapped her black cape around her and snuggled up to the tree. Her back was to him.  
  
Zel smiled and sat back down. "Oyasumi, Lina."  
  
"Oyasumi, Zel-chan." Lina yawned and closed her eyes. 


	16. Run All the Way!

Fifteen - Run All The Way   
  
Lina and Zel woke up later that usual the next morning but both of them needed the extra sleep. They didn't waste any time, ate a quick breakfast, and continued on their way.  
  
As they were walking through the woods, Zel froze and Lina stopped as well, her ears twitching. A slow grin spread across her face as she glanced around. A menacing grin appeared on Zel's chimera face and something sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"They're here." Lina said as she and Zel turned their backs to each other.  
  
Just as she spoke, a bandit gang leaped out of the bushes and attacked them. "Fireball!" Lina toasted a few bandits gleefully. Zel grunted, spun around and caught the heel of his boot on some guy's chin. His stone fist connected with another bandit's jaw a second later. Zel was just getting warmed up. A sinister grin spread across his face as he turned for the next guy but froze when he caught sight of Lina perched on a rock.  
  
"Dragu Slaaaave!"   
  
"Wha?!" Zel put up a protective shield just in time. Once the bandits (and surrounding forest area) were disintegrated, Zel released his shield and walked up to Lina. "You idiot!" He whacked her over the head.  
  
"Ow!" Lina cried, rubbing her head and making a face at him. "'Least I got rid of 'em. Besides," Lina paused to hop down from the rock and stretch. "That felt great!" She grinned, relaxing her arms behind her head.   
  
Zel just sighed and grabbed her by her cape. "Let's just go."  
  
"H-hey!" Lina thrashed herself free as she followed him. "I can walk by myself, ya know."  
  
Since Lina had subtracted the existence of the majority of the forest, her and Zel took the short cut and ray-winged to Sailagg. The streets were bustling with people going places just like it was a normal day. Lina and Zel knew better.  
  
"They're fakes." Lina said.  
  
Zel nodded in reply. "Phibrizo has the power to control the dead. They're zombies."  
  
Lina frowned then started walking again. "Let's go. That dark palace in the middle of the city is a dead give away." They made their way through town towards the palace when Lina stopped suddenly. Zel wasn't paying attention and nearly ran into her.  
  
"Alright! Ice cream!" Lina cheered and ran into the little shop. Zel sighed and followed. Lina's breath caught in her throat as she stepped inside, the joy of finding food melted away. Zel stepped up beside her and gasped.  
  
"Hi Lina-san!" Raymia greeted them cheerfully, holding an ice cream cone in each hand.  
  
"R-raymia.." Lina stuttered, not believing her eyes.  
  
"Hi! n.n" Raymia said again.  
  
Zel stepped forward. "Raymia, what are you doing here? Are you..?"  
  
Raymia blinked back tears but kept a smile plastered on her face. "Get some ice cream and we'll talk over here, ok?" Lina got a banana split and fudge sundae and followed Zel and Raymia over to a booth. "First of all," Raymia began, feeling very businesslike. "I am dead."  
  
Lina swallowed her ice cream hard. Zel's jaw tightened. They both knew Raymia was telling the truth. It made sense. "Raymia?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yes, Lina-san?"  
  
"Did I.. really... Did I kill you?" Lina bit her lip.  
  
"Yes." Raymia said matter-of-factly.  
  
Lina's mouth dropped open slightly. "I..."  
  
Zel's eyebrows furrowed. "How can you say it so calmly?!" He yelled at Raymia. "You are a zombie, aren't you?!"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am merely a shell of what Raymia used to be. Those feelings of happiness I displayed earlier were just for show."  
  
Lina blinked and took a deep breath. She let her heart go cold again as she narrowed her eyes at the false Raymia in front of her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Phibrizo-sama said we were a welcome for you, Lina-san."  
  
"Did he intend on us battling?" Zel asked.  
  
"I do not know. Phibrizo-sama only wants Lina-san. He does not care about you." Raymia glared icily at Zel. He gritted his teeth but didn't respond. Lina dropped her ice cream spoon suddenly, letting it spin around in the empty bowl noisily. She propped her elbows up on the table and rested her chin on the backs of her hands. Blood red eyes narrowed and stared intently at Raymia. "What does Phibrizo want from me?"  
  
The tension built in the shop as all the costumers and workers came to a halt. All eyes were on Lina and Raymia. Vacant, lifeless eyes in faces without souls. Finally, Raymia spoke. A sinister grin curled on her lips. "Phibrizo-sama... wants you to cast the Giga Slave."  
  
Lina and Zel's eyes widened. "What?! The Giga Slave?! But I can't do that!" Lina protested. "You know what could happen!" Lina learned across the table, yelling in Raymia face. The false Raymia didn't bother to react. Her blue eyes narrowed and Lina slowly sat back down.  
  
"I know what may happen if you cast the Giga Slave incorrectly." Raymia's voice was low and forewarning. "And so does Phibrizio-sama. But if you want you friends back.. if you want Gourry back." She paused, feasting on Lina's pained expression. "You'll go to Phibrizo-sama. That is the only way." Raymia smiled sweetly, tauntingly then slid out of the booth. "Sayonara, Lina-san!" She winked, then ran out the door.  
  
Lina swallowed, her right hand tightly gripped the ice cream spoon. Her gaze was straight ahead. Zel stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Lina's eyes narrowed and she jammed the spoon into the table. Zel jumped, going bug-eyed but Lina didn't seem to notice. She slid out of the booth and stood, turning back to Zel just as he was about to stand. Lina glared down at him. He blinked, looking up at her. "I'll get them back, Zel. I'll get them back." Then she turned and walked out of the shop.  
  
Zel stood and walked after her. Lina marched ahead. "Hurry UP, Zel!" Lina called behind her. "Let's go!" She suddenly took off running towards the sinister looking palace. Zel sighed and ran after her. He didn't want her getting there first and claiming all the glory anyway. 


End file.
